NGIDAM
by JungHona
Summary: Dari segala jenis ngidam di dunia, Hoseok paling benci ngidam satu ini. Bukan ia yang tersiksa secara langsung, tapi dia dan 'dia'/HopeV/HoTae/MPREG with HoseokTop! TaehyugBottom!
1. Chapter 1

**NGIDAM**  
JungHona FanFiction

.

Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung

.

Family MPREG.

.

.

Ngidam

N

G

I

D

A

M

Ngidam

Mengidam

Ngidam

Malas

Ngidam malas

Demi segala apapun Hoseok benci hal itu. Bisa tidak istrinya itu mengidam yang mainstream saja? Meminta dibelikan Jjajangmyun tengah malam buta pun Hoseok rela. Minta dibelikan cookiees jahe yang mustahil ditemukan di saat musim panas pun Hoseok akan berusaha.

Tapi tidak dengan ngidam satu ini.

Ngidam malas.

Demi apa kenapa juga ada ngidam semacam ini. Sungguh mengesalkan! Yang Hoseok permasalahkan bukan karena sekarang ia terjebak dengan sapu dan segala macam alat pembersih di tubuhnya, ia sudah biasa sejak semasa kuliah. Masalahnya sekarang adalah istrinya itu.

Jangankan untuk makan, sekedar mengangguk atau menggeleng pun ia malas. Tapi untunglah ia tidak malas untuk sekedar membalas semua pertanyaan Hoseok lewat smartphone nya.

Adalah Kim Taehyung itu.

Atau kita panggil saja Jung Taehyung mulai sekarang.

Pemuda yang tengah mengandung 7 bulan itu sekarang hanya duduk diam di atas ranjang masih dengan piyama, menatap layar telivisi. Terkadang tertawa riang saat ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan di acara Tv itu. Dan itu lah yang membuat Hoseok yang berdiam kesal di ambang pintu kamar memperhatikannya sejak tadi mendengus gemas "Kau masih bisa tertawa sementara kau bahkan tak ingin makan seharian?"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya jengah. Selalu itu yang Hoseok celotehkan sepanjang hari ini. tak ada niat untuk membalas segala nada kesal suaminya, Taehyung kembali melemparkan segala fokus pada Tv hingga tiba-tiba layarnya mati. Ia melirik kesal pada sosok Hoseok yang berdiri angkuh dengan kabel Tv di tangan.

"Mau mu apa sih?!" kesalnya melempar bantal pada sosok lelaki berusia 25 tahun itu "Oh.. kau sudah tidak malas? Kau bahkan bisa tertawa padahal tidak ada menyentuh makanan apapun sejak kau bangun pagi!" persetan dengan kenyataan istrinya sedang mengandung, Hoseok sudah kepalang gemas.

Lagipula, ini juga untuk Taehyung dan calon anak mereka itu.

"Aku sudah bilang aku sedang malas melakukan apapun hyung.. kau tidak peka! Aku ini sedang mengidam!" sungut si istri. Ughh.. jika tidak mengingat kondisi Taehyung, mungkin sekarang Hoseok sudah menyeretnya ke meja makan "Kau harus makan sayang.. setidaknya minum susu mu saja.." bujuk Hoseok.

Ia berjalan pelan dan duduk di tepian ranjang mereka, memeluk sosok yang ia cintai selama 6 tahun itu dengan lembut, membiarkan Taehyung mencubit gemas bagian perutnya "Aku malas~ belakangan ini juga aku jadi mual lagi jika mencium bau susu.." rajuk si manis, Hoseok masih tidak merespon, hanya terus mengelus surai kecoklatan istrinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Taehyung bangkit menjauh dengan mata berbinar menatap Hoseok "Bagaimana kalau meminta Namjoon-hyung menginfusku? Bukankah orang yang diinfus tidak akan merasa lapar?" serunya ceria, Hoseok yang gemas langsung menoyor dahi istrinya itu "Jangan macam-macam. Kau tidak sakit, kau ingin sesuatu terjadi pada bayi kita?"

Taehyung mendengus lelah dan kembali menyandarkan diri pada dada bidang suaminya "Mau bagaimana? Lagipun jika aku ingin.. satu food truck bisa aku habiskan sendiri. Tapi.." Taehyung memandang cemberut dan mengelus perutnya yang semakin membuncit besar "Anak ini membuatku malas sama sekali.."

"Kau menyalahkan dia?"

"Bukan begitu.. tapi.. ughh.. hyung tidak akan mengerti!"

Taehyung membawa tubuhnya berbaring membelakangi Hoseok, meredam emosinya yang kini malah menyesakkan dada. Tidak terasa setitik air mata malah jatuh dari kedua mata elang cantiknya –dan Hoseok sadar itu.

Mood swing lagi..

Maka ia rengkuh tubuh itu dari belakang dan beberapa kali menciumi bahu dan pipi Taehyung yang kini semakin gembil saja "Maafkan aku sayang.. aku memang tidak mengerti.. aku hanya khawatir padamu dan Taeho.."

Taehyung masih sesegukan mendengarkan setiap kata Hoseok yang mengalir begitu saja. Jujur ia juga tidak tega, sejak mereka bertemu hingga menikah selalu saja Hoseok yang repot. Ditambah sekarang ngidam anehnya ini malah membuat semuanya semakin menjengkelkan.

Membiarkan suaminya membersihkan rumah, membuang sampah, bekerja, memasak, dan makan sendiri, bahkan masih harus mengurus Taehyung dengan segala sifat anehnya. Entah bagaimana Hoseok bisa mencintainya hingga sekarang juga masih Taehyung bingungkan.

Tapi syukuri saja.

Hingga akhirnya ia terlelap sendiri dengan senandungan kecil Hoseok di telinganya. Hanyut dalam setiap dekapan lengan hangat suaminya ini hingga pandangannya menggelap.

.

.

.

Klang.. klang..

Suara berisik itu mengusik pendengaran Hoseok juga akhirnya. Ia tersadar saat hari menjelang malam, terlihat guratan orange matahari terbenam di barat menyilaukan matanya yang masih sayup terbuka. Namun fokusnya pada suara ketukan antar besi di dapur malah mengantarnya berjalan walau masih sempoyongan, apalagi saat ia tak menemukan sosok sang istri di sampingnya.

"Hyung sudah bangun?"

Itu dia si ibu hamil. Duduk manis di kursi meja makan sambil memakan 2 lapis sandwitch, semangkuk salad buah dan susu khusus ibu hamil miliknya. Hoseok pun masih setia berdiri terpelongo di ambang pintu dapur, menyaksikan lelaki yang tadi bahkan malas untuk menggerakkan kakinya kini sudah duduk manis di meja makan sembari bersenandung kecil saat mulutnya penuh akan makanan.

"Kau.. ngidam aneh mu sudah hilang?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab apapun, tapi malah mengisyaratkan Hoseok untuk mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia peluk lengan kiri suaminya itu dan menyodorkan segelas susu coklat biasa padanya. Hoseok meminumnya segera sembari mendengar celotehan Taehyung "Aku tidak tahu.. aku hanya tidak tega padamu.. kau sudah begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu yang belum selesai tapi malah mengurusiku juga.."

"Aku masih mual saat mencium bau susu.. tapi kupikir jika begini terus, bagaimana keadaan bayiku nanti?"

Hoseok meletakkan gelas susunya yang sisa setengah di atas meja, memeluk bangga dan haru istrinya yang menggemaskan sambil bergumam 'terima kasih' berulang-ulang lalu kembali meminum susunya, dan Taehyung pun kembali memakan salad buahnya.

"Oh iya hyung!"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin kuda-kudaan!"

BRUSSHHHHH!

"Ohok! A-apa?!" Taehyung langsung meraih tissue yang ada di tengah meja makan dan mengelap panik area bibir Hoseok yang basah "Apa-apaan reaksimu itu? Biasa saja!" kesalnya sambil mengelap baju atas Hoseok "Astaga sayang, kau bahkan masih mengandung! Apa kau berniat membuat bayi kita kembar beda 7 bulan?"

"Aku sih siap-siap saja, tapi bagaimana kalau kau-.. AW!"

PLAK!

Taehyung yang jengah langsung menggeplak dahi Hoseok menggunakan lap meja yang kotor bekas membersihkan meja akibat semburan susu coklat Hoseok "Oh oh oh.. kemana pikiranmu huh? Aku minta kuda-kudaan! Mainan kuda-kudaan! Mainan kayu untuk anak kita nanti!"

Keduanya langsung terdiam hening. Hoseok tersenyum bodoh setelahnya, sedangkan Taehyung terasa ingin mengigiti ujung kain lap itu saking gemasnya "Baiklah, aku akan beli besok, sayang.."

"Tidak mau! Sekarang!

"Tapi Tae.. ini sudah malam.."

"Sekarang!"

"Baiklah, kau juga ikut hm?"

"Tidak! Hyung pergi sendiri! Aku mau menoton drama saja."

"Mana ada toko mainan terdekat yang bu-.."

"KUBILANG SE-KA-RANG!"

Mungkin.. bukan cuma ngidam malas yang Hoseok benci. Tapi 'semua ngidam'.

.

.

TBC

U~lala~

Gaje banget aku nulis ginian di tengah kesibukan tes skill buat ujian masuk Univ. Kejenuhan bergelut sama kertas dan pensil ampir 2 hari bikin aku jadi gaje/padahal niatnya selama seminggu gak mau berhubungan ama yang namanya sosmed/. Ide ficlet ini muncul pas ade kecilku yang masih SD ngebet minta dimasakin Mie macam ibu-ibu ngidam, terus lanjut keinget sama curhatan guru seni aku setahun lalu yang bilang kalo istrinya lagi ngidam malas.

Dan tattararat~! Jadilah ficlet gaje nan absurd ini. Aku gak narget jauh-jauh sama ini cerita karena aku tahu ini ga menarik banget. Tapi kalo pun ada yang fav atau follow, tolong review juga biar jiwa gaje aku gak galau-galau amat.

Makasih! ^^


	2. SAQUEL

.

.

.

SAQUEL of  
NGIDAM

By JungHona

Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung

.

BxB! Yaoi! MPREG

.

.

.

"EOMMA!"

Pekikan yang terdengar nyaring masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah besar di daerah berudara panas Gwangju. Beberapa penghuni rumah langsung berlari menuju pintu utama rumah mereka. Yang paling tersenyum lebar adalah dua wanita itu, yang tua dan yang muda.

"Owhh~ adik ipar ku sayang~" pekik si wanita muda yang mulai memasuki umur ke 30 nya "Pelan-pelan jalanmu sayang~ sini, sini! Eomma bantu.." dan yang tua pun menyambut tangan lentik seorang pria cantik yang tengah berjalan penuh kehati-hatian dengan seorang bayi mungil dalam gendongannya.

"Uhh~ keponakanku sedang tidur.." lirih si wanita muda agak kecewa, pria cantik itu pun tersenyum "Noona.. 22 jam bayi berumur 1 bulan memang digunakan untuk tidur.." sahut pria yang lain pada si wanita muda "Kalian tidak ada yang ingin menyambutku?" dengusnya mengundang tawa dari seisi rumah.

"Wahh.. anak appa!" seru pria tua yang lain. Hoseok berjalan dan merengkuh tubuh ringkih ayahnya yang baru pensiun tahun lalu dari tugasnya sebagai PNS "Apa kabar ayah?" ucap Hoseok dengan penuh hormat. Keduanya berbincang ringan sambil berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Meninggalkan istri dan anaknya berada di bawah urusan ibu dan kakak perempuannya.

"Eumm.. Eomma, kamar Hoseok-hyung di mana? Aku akan menaruh Taeho di sana." ujar Taehyung masih menimang bayi kecilnya yang masih terlelap pulas "Ah benar! Kau juga pasti lelah. Ayo, noona antar ke kamar kalian." jawab wanita yang berstatus sebagai kakak kandung Hoseok –Jung Jiwoo.

Si Nyonya Jung pun langsung melenggang ke dapur guna membuat minuman untuk suami, anak, maupun menantunya. Terdengar gelak tawa riang dari arah ruang keluarga, Nyonya Jung tersenyum lebar. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar suasana penuh dari keluarganya, karena sejak Hoseok kuliah, rumah ini menjadi lebih sunyi.

Karena sosok anak bungsunya itu lah yang selalu memeriahkan suasana dalam keluarga.

"Bagaimana luka operasi sesar Taehyung?" tiba-tiba wanita paruh baya itu pun angkat bicara selagi menaruh gelas berisi teh di atas meja "Terkadang rasa sakitnya datang, tapi sejauh ini kata dokter itu hal yang wajar.. jadi tidak apa-apa.." balas Hoseok. Ia merebahkan diri di sofa panjang itu senyaman mungkin.

"Oh! Taehyung, duduklah nak.. Hoseok! Duduk!" saat pemimpin keluarga Jung itu melihat sosok cantik menantunya di ambang pintu ruang tengah, ia langsung menyuruh menantu kesayangannya itu untuk duduk berkumpul dengan mereka "Tidak mau.. lagipula dia bisa duduk di atas pahaku.." sahut Hoseok tak acuh.

"Ya! Aigoo.. anak ini!"

Hoseok lekas-lekas manarik kedua lengannya yang hampir saja menjadi target cubitan ibunya "Siapa yang mengajarimu berkata begitu eoh?! Aigoo.. Tae.. sini, duduk di samping appa." pinta Tuan Jung itu pada Taehyung. Setelah Taehyung sampai dan duduk di samping ayah mertuanya, ia dibuat bingung dengan tatapan nanar pria tua itu "Kasihan sekali kau nak.. aku minta maaf karena kau mendapat suami semesum dia hm?" tutur pria tua itu.

Taehyung dan istrinya dibuat bungkam, entah ingin tertawa atau apa "Abojhi! Kalau aku tidak mesum, lalu bagaimana cucu kalian itu bisa ada?" sungut Hoseok merasa tak terima dikatai 'mesum' "Sudah, sudah! Kalian ini, Taehyung sayang.. kenapa kau turun? Kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan dari Seoul kan? Naik lah dan tidur hm? Hoseok, kau juga, ya?"

Keduanya mengangguk lalu beranjak berdiri, Hoseok mengulurkan tangannya untuk menuntun Taehyung berjalan menuju kamarnya "Tae-ah, di mana Jiwoo?" tanya Nyonya Jung, Taehyung terdengar berdengung sebentar lalu menjawab "Noona langsung pergi, dia bilang butiknya sedang banyak pengunjung, jadi dia langsung pergi untuk membantu pegawainya.." jawab Taehyung dengan logat dan wajah polosnya, membuat Nyonya Jung tersenyum gemas.

Setelah itu, Hoseok langsung menyeret istrinya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Cklek.

Bruss..

Bunyi hembusan udara halus yang keluar dari sela-sela busa empuk pada kasur besar itu sedikit membuat Hoseok semakin terhanyut dalam kantuknya sebelum suara merdu istrinya terdengar "Hyung, jangan rentangkan tanganmu. Kau bisa mengenai Taeho dan membangunkannya.."

Sedikit terusik dengan itu, Hoseok memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping kiri –menghadap pada sosok malaikat kecil yang tengah tertidur dalam balutan baju imutnya. Hoseok terkekeh kecil saat bibir mungil putranya bergerak-gerak lucu. Iseng, Hoseok memberikan jari telunjuknya untuk dihisap putranya sebagai pengganti dot.

"Hehehe.. putra Daddy bahkan lapar saat tidur.." kekehnya gemas. Taehyung tersenyum simpul melihat keduanya. Begitu menggemaskan dan mengharukan. Tapi ia pun tak bisa memungkiri rasa bersalah pada suaminya sebulan lalu.

.

.

 **Flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Deru mesin mobil yang melaju kencang membelah jalanan kota Seoul saat tengah malam itu menjadi satu-satunya bunyi mobil yang paling nyaring sepanjang jalan. Bahkan ditambah dengan bunyi sirine polisi lalu lintas di belakangnya semakin membuat para pejalan kaki di area trotoar jalan melirik penasaran.**

" **HYUNG CEPATT!"**

" **AKH! Tahan sebentar say-..AW!"**

 **Bukan hanya di luar mobil ini saja yang terjadi kekacauan, bahkan di dalamnya lebih parah lagi. Di mana seorang pria dengan perut buncit besar sedang asyik menjambaki rambut hitam seorang pria di sampingnya bersama teriakan sakit yang memekikkan telinga.**

 **Adalah Jung Hoseok dan Jung Taehyung.**

 **Hoseok terus saja membagi konsentrasinya menjadi 3 saat ini –polisi yang mengejar di belakang mobilnya, rambut indahnya yang sedang dijambak, dan istrinya yang meraung sakit menuju kelahiran putra mereka. Ia melirik lagi pada angka-angka di balik kemudi mobilnya, 142 km/jam, mungkin jika Hoseok berkendara lebih cepat dari ini ia bisa saja ditangkap polisi.**

 **Ia membanting stir ke kiri, memasuki area gedung rumah sakit dan langsung menuju halaman samping rumah sakit yang langsung menuju ruang UGD. Kepulan asap dan warna hitam di aspal rumah sakit akibat derit ban mobilnya terlihat jelas, beberapa suster langsung bersiaga dengan membawa ranjang pasien.**

 **Hoseok segera membuka mobilnya dan mengeluarkan Taehyung dari sana, tapi saat akan menemani istrinya masuk ke dalam ruang UGD, ia ditarik jauh oleh seorang pria berseragam yang mengerikan "Tuan, kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?" tegas sang polisi itu menatap Hoseok garang.**

" **Ughh.. a-aku tahu pak, tapi ini untuk istriku.. dia akan melahirkan dan aku harus cepat. Bisa kau mengerti? Apa kau punya istri? Bayangkan bagaimana jika istrimu ingin melahirkan dan karena saking sakitnya ia sampai menjambak rambutmu, kau pasti sudah punya anak, bukan? Kau pasti melakukan ini saat kau baru saja melihat istrimu konstraksi untuk pertama kalinya dan akan segera menjadi ayah dari bayi yang istrimu lahirkan dan-.."**

 **Polisi tua yang tadi memasang wajah garang pada Hoseok, jadi merasa aneh sendiri, ia terus saja menatap aneh pada sosok Hoseok yang berceloteh panjang lebar tentang 'perasaan seorang suami saat istrinya akan melahirkan' dan terus seperti itu.**

" **Aku benar-benar gugup pak, bagaimana aku bi-.."**

" **AISHH.. terserahmu! Ini peringatan pertamu, kau dengar?! Jangan lakukan ini lagi atau aku akan menangkapmu walaupun istrimu akan melahirkan 100 anak sekalipun!"**

 **Polisi itu langsung pergi dengan kaki menghentak setelah menyerahkan surat tilang pada Hoseok. Pria 25 tahun itu hanya diam setelahnya, menatap kepergian si polisi tua "Tuan? Anda suami Nyonya Jung?" hingga suara seorang perempuan berbaju seragam operasi menyapa gendang telinganya, Hoseok mengangguk kikuk dan suster itu langsung menarik Hoseok "Nyonya Jung memerlukan Anda sekarang."**

 **.**

 **Hoseok sudah siap dengan kapas ditelinganya –takut-takut istrinya berteriak kesakitan di dalam sana, karena hal yang tak bisa Hoseok alami adalah melihat pemuda tercintanya itu kesakitan. Tapi setelah pintu ruang operasi dibuka, hanya terdengar suara-suara perintah yang lembut dari seorang dokter. Jiwanya terus membawa Hoseok berjalan menuju sesuatu yang terbaring di balik tirai kecil yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuh istrinya.**

" **Hyung.."**

 **Jantung Hoseok seakan terlepas begitu saja saat mendengar panggilan lemah dari balik tirau hijau kecil itu. Taehyung berbaring dibaliknya dengan tirai kain hijau yang menutupi hingga dada. Hoseok menjulurkan tangan tegasnya untuk Taehyung raih dan menariknya mendekat "Apa terasa sakit?" ucapnya lirih sambil mengusap sayang rambut coklat Taehyung dan sesekali memberi kecupan hangat di kening istri yang lebih muda 1 tahun darinya itu.**

 **Dan Taehyung juga dapat merasakan getaran halus dari telapak tangan tegas suaminya, ia kecup pipi si suami sekilas lalu tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan "Hyung lihat.. Taeho kita akan lahir.. jagoan kita.." bisik Taehyung berusaha untuk tak tertawa, karena jika ia tertawa mungkin otot perutnya akan mengencang dan mempersulit jalannya operasi sesar nya.**

 **Jung Hoseok pun berusaha menahan tangisnya sekarang, melihat siluet bayi dari layar hitam putih di samping kepala istrinya. Beberapa orang dalam ruang operasi ini pun terdengar tertawa pelan begitu bayi itu sebentar lagi dapat diangkat keluar "Hyung.." panggil Taehyung kemudian membuat sedikit haru Hoseok buyar "Maaf, aku sempat menjambakmu tadi.. dan kau pasti mendapat tilang dari polisi.." ujarnya lirih.**

 **Hoseok menggeleng kuat dan kembali mengelus surai istrinya "Tidak, sayang.. untuk kau dan Taeho, ditangkap tentara pun aku terima.. Makanya, kalau nanti hamil dan melahirkan lagi.. jangan sakit.." Taehyung tersenyum lebar mendengar kelakar payah suaminya, ditambah dengan wajah haru pria tampan itu, terlihat sekali hidungnya memerah menahan tangis.**

" **OEEEE... OEEEE..."**

" **Tuan! Anak kalian laki-laki dan sehat!"**

 **Para suster pendamping dan beberapa co-ass di sana tertawa senang dan haru, begitu pun sang dokter. Hoseok berdiri dengan kaki bergetar menuju putra kecilnya yang masih diliputi darah segar. Ingin ia gendong anak itu, tapi seorang suster sudah lebih dulu membawanya untuk dibersihkan "Anda bisa ikuti suster itu dan membawa bayi Anda sendiri ke ruang inkubator, kami akan menutup bekas operasi istri Anda." tegur si dokter.**

 **Hoseok ingin kembali dan menemani Taehyung, tapi justru pria cantik itu memintanya untuk menjaga bayi mereka, jadi Hoseok pun pergi bersama seorang suster pula menuju ruang inkubator.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback off**

.

.

"Waa!"

"Akk! Hehehe.."

"Ayo jagoan Daddy~"

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 P.M KST, tapi si kecil itu belum mau tidur juga. Sejak makan malam, Taeho tidak ingin tidur sama sekali, entah mungkin ia lelah tidur sepanjang hari. Dan sekarang malah asyik bermain bersama Hoseok di ruang tengah.

Tuan dan Nyonya Jung permisi pergi untuk menghadiri acara reuni entah apa, sedangkan kakak perempuan Hoseok menelpon jika ia tak pulang malam ini karena harus lembur membuat beberapa design baju baru untuk butiknya. Jadi tinggal lah hanya keluarga kecil Jung yang baru lengkap di rumah besar ini.

"Hyung.. jangan kau bawa bermain! Berikan susunya! Ini sudah malam, hyung!" tegur Taehyung kesal dari dapur "Tidak mempan, dia menolak kuberi susu. Mungkin ia ingin bermain sebentar.." jawab Hoseok kemudian. Taehyung berjalan pelan dengan wajah cemberut menatap suami dan anaknya yang asyik tertawa di malam selarut ini "Apanya yang sebentar? Dia sudah terbangun sejak makan malam.."

Hoseok memutar matanya dan mendengus kesal, ia menoleh pada Taehyung yang masih suka berdiri di ambang pintu antara dapur dan ruang keluarga "Justru kau yang seharusnya istirahat, istriku sayang~ percayakan saja Taeho padaku, lagipula dia sudah makan, kau tidak bisa memaksanya meminum susu lagi.."

Taehyung berjalan pelan dan duduk di samping Hoseok, mengamit jemari-jemari kecil itu dengan telunjuknya "Jung Taeho ini belum ingin tidur eoh?" dan tepat setelah Taehyung berkata demikian, agaknya mantra, bayi mereka langsung menguap dan mengecap imut "Nahh.. Mommy bilang apa?" lanjut Taehyung lalu meraih tubuh kecil putranya.

Hoseok hanya bisa terdiam melihat istrinya yang tengah sibuk menimang si kecil untuk lelap dalam kantuknya. Ada sedikit rasa tak percaya dalam diri Hoseok, terasa baru semalam ia bertemu bocah SMA menggemaskan bernama Kim Taehyung yang duduk memperhatikan presentasi kawanannya dalam acara penyuluhan universitas.

Terasa baru semalam mereka menjalin hubungan dan menikah, tapi sekarang sudah ada sosok bayi mungil di tengah mereka. Ughh.. Hoseok ingin menangis rasanya "Hyung? Kau menangis?" Taehyung lekas-lekas mengusapkan ujung ibu jarinya pada sudut mata Hoseok yang mulai berair, Hoseok tersenyum, tertawa pelan, lalu mencium punggung tangan Taehyung.

"Kupikir Kim Taehyung yang.. ah tidak, Jung Taehyung. Kupikir istriku yang kekanakan dan menyebalkan ini akan sangat sulit menjaga dan mengurus bayi kita kelak kalau kelakuanmu saja seperti bocah hehe.. tapi hari ini kau membuktikan jika kau tidak selamanya begitu.. aku bangga padamu, sayang."

Taehyung yang baru saja akan memaki karena dikatai kekanakan langsung terdiam kembali mendengar kalimat Hoseok selanjutnya. Bagaimana pula ia bisa terasa terbang sekarang? "Aku akan selalu menjadi Taehyung-mu yang kekanakan dan menggemaskan, hyung.. tapi, aku tetap akan mencoba untuk jadi ibu yang menyenangkan bagi anak kita.."

Senyum kotak itu muncul lagi di wajah Taehyung setelah lama tak muncul di sana.

Hening untuk sesaat selain terdengar dengkuran halus tak ketara dari Taeho kecil. Dan selama itu baik Hoseok ataupun Taehyung masih betah saling menatap mata lawan mereka, mengetahui seberapa dalam dan lama cinta diantara keduanya mungkin bertahan.

Tapi keduanya pun tak menemukan dasar dari rasa itu, tak menemukan titik henti dari rasa cinta keduanya. Hoseok mulai bergerak maju, ia belai pelan bibir ranum Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya, sedikit memperhatikan reaksi sang istri yang nampaknya juga tak berusaha menghindar sama sekali.

Cup.

Dan satu detik ciuman itu sampai di permukaan bibir tipis Taehyung. ia berusaha mati-matian agar dekapannya pada si buah hati tak terlepas atau goyah sedikitpun di tengah rasa nikmat yang diberikan oleh suaminya. Begitu pun Hoseok yang paham akan istrinya, maka ia juga menyusupkan tangan tegasnya menopang tubuh seberat 4 kg di gendongan Taehyung itu.

Namun bukan berarti kegiatannya berkurang sedikitpun, bahkan lebih jauh lagi. Memang tidak terlalu jauh jika hanya berniat ciuman saja.

"Mhhnnn.. ck, nghhh.." seakan mengindahkan kemungkinan jika putra mereka mungkin terbangun karena kegiatan tidak senonoh mereka, Taehyung sudah terlanjur mendesah, apa lagi? Dan Hoseok bukannya berhenti, malah semakin menghisap dan melumat bibir ranum kesukaannya itu penuh ekstasi.

Bahkan sudah tidak tahu lagi saliva siapa yang siap menyeruk keluar dari sudut bibir Taehyung. Yang Hoseok tahu hanya malam ini, bibir ini miliknya, setelah hampir setahun tak pernah ia jamah lagi.

Terus saja seperti itu. Hoseok layaknya orang yang rakus akan bibir istrinya ini. Tapi sungguh ia merindukan bibir tipis si cerewet ini, bahkan ia ikut melenguh begitu merasakan kembali rasa kenyal dari dua belah bibir pink itu, seperti memakan gulali paling manis yang tak akan habis walaupun kau lumat 100 tahun pun.

Tapi..

"Kau ingin membuat anakmu semesum dirimu?"

"M-mmmhh.. ck, J-J-Jiwoo-noona.."

"No-noona.. k-kau pulang?"

Jiwoo menggeleng tak habis pikir dengan kedua adiknya sambil berkacak pinggang "Bisa-bisanya kalian berciuman separah itu sedangkan di tengah kalian masih ada anak yang bahkan belum genap 40 hari?"

Keduanya menunduk dalam di hadapan Jiwoo. Perempuan yang berprofesi sebagai model dan designer ini sekali lagi menggeleng "Tae.. kau tidur di kamar noona, ya? Biar Hoseok tidur sendiri!" hentak Jiwoo pada adiknya "N-Noona? Bagaimana bisa begitu? Dia istriku!" sela Hoseok tak terima. Jiwoo tersenyum lebar "Justru dia istrimu mungkin kau bisa lakukan lebih padanya. Demi apa Hoseok, bahkan luka operasi sesar Taehyung mungkin belum sembuh benar. Tidak ada penolakan! Taehyung dan Taeho ke kamar ku, kau di kamarmu, dan aku akan tidur di kamar tamu!"

"Noona.. kenapa noona tidur di-.."

"Taetae sayang.. turuti noona dan kau akan selamat, hm?"

Taehyung tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain mengikuti permintaan Jiwoo dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Jiwoo yang ada tepat di samping kamar Hoseok "Jangan lupa kunci pintu, sayang!" seru Jiwoo memperingatkan Taehyung. setelahnya ia pergi dengan tatapan mengancam pada Hoseok.

"Aihh, noona apa-apaan!"

.

.

.

.

FIN

 **Special Thanks to :**

 **hopekies | hosikki | kiyo | Jii121707 | Guest077 | chia | zhang | kokorocchi | jiii | Arco Iria | valeriee9488 | 07 | Baby Jiminie | Hobagijung | restiana | widhy96**

Dan yah.. SAQUEL IS OUT!

Aku apdet kilat karena kayaknya apresiasi di ff ini lumayan yah..

Aku liat onehootku yang lain ga sebanyak ini. Makasih deh buat yang baca, dan maaf sebelumnya kalo chap ini mengecewakan/mungkin/

Review?


End file.
